Lírios de Sangue
by Saya-oneechan
Summary: Quando assassinos se apaixonam, não há nada o que possa impedi-los de ficarem juntos. SakxIta - DeixTsu entre outros
1. Prólogo: Sonhos

Prólogo- Sonhos

_**Prólogo- Sonhos**_

_Uma lapide solitária, banhada pelas sombras de uma árvore graciosa. Um único homem olhava para a inscrição. Ela tentou ler o nome, e notou, com certo horror, que era seu próprio nome. Tentou olhar para o próprio corpo, mais esse não existia. Ela apenas viu a grama esmeralda, logo abaixo de seus olhos._

_Então, ela percebeu que estava morta._

_Ela viu o homem colocar lírios brancos sobre seu tumulo; A sua flor favorita. Ela tinha a vaga impressão que contara para ele que ela amava lírios. Mas não conseguia ver o rosto dele, mais ela tinha certeza que o amava. Ela tentou tocá-lo, falar para ele que tudo estava bem, que ela estava ali com ele, mas seus gritos angustiados não chegavam a ele. Ela queria chorar, sentar no colo dele e deixar a voz tanto conhecida levá-la para um lugar calmo, onde ambos poderiam ficar juntos. Mas ela não conseguia se mover. Ela viu uma lagrima soltaria rolar pelo rosto de seu amado, e a angustia dentro de seu peito fazia ela sentir uma dor terrível._

_Ele sorri, como se lembrasse de um detalhe, como se lembrasse de alguma coisa boa sobre ela, uma doce lembrança. '__Conte-me o que você se lembra, querido...__ ' ela pede mentalmente, esperando que ele a ouvisse '__Conte-me para que eu possa rir com você...__ '_

Então, ela acorda. O corpo esguio, coberto de suor, a coberta grudando em sua pele. Ela toca em seu corpo, olha para as mãos, tentando confirmar que seu corpo estava ali, que ela estava ali. Deita-se na cama por alguns segundos, ouvindo as batidas do coração acelerado. Ela olha para o relógio luminoso do hotel. '_Quatro horas da manhã... _' pensa ela, calculando o tempo que demoraria para tirar todo o suor do corpo. As roupas, encharcadas de sangue, estavam jogadas descuidadosamente no chão, manchando o carpete azul-marinho de um tom de marrom. Então, ela se lembra. Estava voltando para casa, depois de uma missão bem-sucedida...

Se ela começasse a se arrumar naquele minuto, poderia chegar a sua casa antes da hora do almoço, e poderia ver os visitantes que chegariam a sua casa naquela manhã.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Oi gente o/**

**Eu sei que eu sumi da face da terra, podem me matar...**

**E que esse prólogo é tão pequeno que é menor do que a quantidade de veias sem drogas de Britney Spears...**

**Bem, é só o prólogo, para dar curiosidade...**

**O primeiro capitulo já está pronto, então não vou demorar muito para postar o próximo capitulo...**

**Quem é ela? Quem é o homem misterioso? Mais porque eu matei uma pessoa antes mesmo da fic começar??**

**São perguntas que nem eu sei responder...huohuohouhoohuohou ;D**

**Boa leitura á todos!**

**Então o próximo capitulo é... Tham tham thaaaaam (musiquinha de suspense)**

_**Capitulo 1- Tora Tsukue**_


	2. Capitulo I: Tora Tsukue

"Você tem certeza que é aqui

_**Capitulo 1 – Tora Tsukue**_

"Você tem certeza que é aqui?" perguntava pela milésima vez um ninja de longos cabelos loiros. Ele trajava um sobretudo negro muito incomum: esse, tinha grandes nuvens vermelhas, que o tornavam excêntrico. O vestuário da Akatsuki. As duas figuras que manchavam o belo cenário branco de um campo coberto de neve. Itachi se controlou para não dar um soco na cabeça do loiro. Quando encontrasse o líder novamente, faria com que ele nunca mais o colocasse em uma missão com Deidara.

O gélido vento da manhã machucava a pele desnuda de ambos os homens.

"Hn" foi a resposta que ele obteve de Itachi. '_Quando o líder falou que era para procurarmos um novo membro, eu achei que seria eu e o Danna. Se soubesse que seria eu e Itachi, teria recusado_. ' Pensou o loiro com certa raiva. Estava seriamente irritado por ter que ir a uma missão com a pessoa que queria matar. Eles estavam andando fazia mais de uma semana por aquele cenário de só branco de Yuki no Kuni (1) procurando Yukigakure no Sato (2), para encontrar a ninja ANBU com mais missões bem sucedidas do pais: Tora Tsukue.

Enquanto Deidara despejava toda e qualquer maldição que tinha na mente sobre Itachi, outra coisa manchou o cenário todo branco daquele lugar: era uma casa de porte médio feita de um material desconhecido para ambos os homens, mas que lembrava muito a madeira de cedro. Era do estilo clássico japonês, mas por incrível que pareça, toda vez que um floco de neve encostava-se ao que parecia madeira, derretia. Quanto mais chegavam perto, mais casas apareciam, formando uma pequena vila. "Vamos entrar." Afirmou simplesmente o Uchiha, deixando o outro nuke-nin surpreso.

Quando chegaram à primeira casa, um pouco afastada do resto, Itachi bateu na porta como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Deidara estava decepcionado. Esperava uma invasão onde ele poderia explodir tudo pela frente, e sua arte pudesse ser vista por milhares de pessoas, antes de serem explodidas também. "Não queremos arranjar confusões em outros paises." Informou Itachi, enquanto ouviam passos vindos de dentro da casa. "Tsu-chan! Achei que você viria mais ced-" uma mulher de aparentemente quarenta anos abriu a porta. Ela tinha curtos cabelos cor de mel, e seus olhos castanhos analisavam os homens do lado de fora da casa. "-do" Ela suspirou pesadamente. "Tsu-chan está atrasada." Disse para si mesma, mas alto o suficiente para que os homens do lado de fora da casa ouvissem. "Então, quem são os cavaleiros que fazem uma visita á essa humilde casa?"

Itachi deu um dos seus sorrisos que fariam qualquer mulher derreter (inclusive a autora, que já está derretendo com a simples menção do sorriso), mas parecia que aquela raridade não a afetava nem um pouco. "Estamos procurando alguém" informou ele. A mulher estava séria. Olhava estranhamente para o rosto dos rapazes, assim como olhava para os trajes idênticos deles. "Eu tenho quase certeza de que já ouvi falar desse casaco antes..." ela estava pensativa, como que se quisesse arrancar alguma coisa do fundo da mente dela. Deidara olhou receoso para Itachi, que já começava a ativar o mangekyou sharingan para colocar a senhora em uma bela ilusão. O rosto da mulher iluminou-se em um sorriso totalmente alegre. "Lembrei!" exclamou ela "Vocês são da Akatsuki, a organização criminosa que anda pegando jinchuurikens e fazendo as cinco grandes nações mijarem em suas próprias calças!" ela agora estava rindo histericamente.

Ela parou de rir abruptamente, deixando Itachi e Deidara duvidando de sua sanidade mental. Ela apoiou no batente na porta e cruzou os braços a frente da barriga. "Em que posso ajudar-los?" perguntou ela com um pequeno sorriso estampado no rosto que já estava começando a mostrar sinais de rugas. Desta vez, não apenas Itachi sorriu, mas Deidara também. (Autora: OMG! Me dá esses dois agora!). "Estamos procurando Tora Tsukue (3)." O semblante da mulher ficou serio. Ela desencostou do batente da porta, o rosto perdendo a cor perigosamente rápido. "Vocês... Estão... Proucuran... do a... Tsu-chan?" eles acenaram positivamente. A mulher olhou de um homem para o outro, como que se quisesse que os dois desmentissem logo o que acabaram de dizer.

Como nenhum dos dois fez menção de falar alguma coisa, a mulher suspirou pesadamente, passando as mãos pelos curtos cabelos. "Tsu-chan ainda não chegou." Informou ela, olhando nos olhos de Itachi, que pode ver que a velha mulher estava preocupada. "Ela foi a uma missão e devia ter voltado ontem na parte da manhã. Se vocês tiverem tempo, podemos tomar um chá e esperar que ela volte, e aposto que vocês não têm lugar para ficar." Sugeriu ela, apontando para dentro da confortável casa. Itachi olhou para Deidara, que concordou com ele em um pequeno aceno de cabeça. "Seria um prazer."

A mulher sorriu alegremente. Ela pegou a mão dos Akatsukis e começou a arrastá-los para dentro da casa, mas parou logo que o ar quente que envolvia o imóvel fez os dois homens ficarem encharcados devido à neve derretida. "Parece que vocês estão meio que molhados..." falou ela, sorrindo ainda mais. Então, ela recomeçou a arrastar Deidara e Itachi para o subsolo. A dez metros abaixo da casa, havia uma caverna gigantesca, e dentro dessa caverna, havia um enorme sento (4). "Fiquem a vontade enquanto eu vou pegar algumas roupas para vocês usarem!" exclamou a mulher, voltando para a parte de cima da casa.

Sem alternativa nenhuma, Deidara e Itachi começaram a se despir para aproveitar a fonte termal subterrânea (WTH!). "Hey, Itachi." Chamou Deidara, enquanto relaxava pelo contato da água fervendo com sua pele pálida. "Fizemos certo de usarmos essa mulher, sendo que iremos levar a menina conosco?" Deidara virou-se para encarar o homem que estava do outro lado do lugar. Itachi não respondeu de imediato. Ele ficou pensando por severos minutos antes de falar "Ela já deve saber que se estamos aqui procurando ela, é que alguma coisa irá acontecer." Um incomodo silêncio se estabeleceu no local.

"Akatsukis-saan!" A cabeça da mulher pode ser vista da entrada da caverna. "Eu coloquei suas roupas para lavar, e tem uma muda nova para vocês na entrada, Ok?" Ela apontou para o lugar onde uma bancada de madeira pode ser vista por eles. A mulher sorriu e saiu do lugar.

Depois de algum tempo dentro do lugar, ambos vestiram Kimonos simples,Deidara usava um verde, e Itachi, um vermelho. Eles sentaram em um kotatsu (5), e a dona da casa serviu chá para ambos, sentando-se logo em seguida. "Meu nome é Takamaru Hayashi(6), e sou tia de Tora Tsukue, a menina que vocês estão procurando. Eu moro aqui com meu marido e meus dois filhos. Nós fazíamos parte do clã Takamaru (7), que foi quase dizimado pelas grandes nações, assim como o clã Watanabe(8), mas esse clã só resta um descendente dele... Essa menina é a minha sobrinha, Tsu-chan. Ela guarda grande rancor das grandes nações, pois os pais dela faziam parte de ambos os clãns..." ela agora olhava para baixo, triste. "No momento, ela está em uma missão de achar e matar um espião de Suna que está infiltrado aqui, e essa missão devia ter acabado ontem na parte da manhã."

Ela sorria tristemente agora. "Bom, minha filha está fazendo o almoço para vocês... Meu marido está em uma missão e só irá voltar semana que vem e..." quando ela ia continuar, o barulho porta da frente se abrindo pode ser ouvido. Passos leves e rápidos puderam ser ouvidos, e logo um menino de olhos castanhos e cabelos negros entrou na sala. "Okaa-chan, Tadaima(9)" o menino falou, pulando no colo de Hayashi. Mais passos puderam ser ouvidos, mas ao contrario do menino, eram passos que entravam sem pressa pelo aposento. "Tadaima, Hayashi-sama." Falou uma mulher de aproximadamente um metro e sessenta, com longos cabelos chocolate presos em um rabo de cavalo, deixando uma grande franja dançar elegantemente pela mascara ANBU dela.

Os olhos da mais velha encheram de lagrimas. "Okaerinasai, Tsu-chan, Ogawa-kun (10)" uma sexta pessoa entrou no cômodo, vinda de dentro da casa. Era uma mulher bastante alta, provavelmente a filha da anfitriã, pois era idêntica a ela. Ela berrou "Tsukue-chan!" e pulou em cima da pobre alma que acabara de chegar. "Nakagawa-kun" chamou Tsukue, tentando afastar a outra de cima dela. "Estou cheia de sangue." A outra garota soltou-se dela e olhou para a roupa que ela estava usando: Não se dava mais para se reconhecer a cor, pois ele estava todo encharcado de sangue seco, assim como os cabelos da menina.

A tia rolou os olhos, e Ogawa levou a mão à boca em sinal de espanto. Vendo que todos queriam explicações ali, ela começou a falar, abrindo o casaco que ela estava usando "Quando cheguei ao local onde o espião estava, não havia apenas um ninja de Suna, mas vinte e sete deles. Eu completei minha missão e matei todos eles, mandando o cadáver de cada um para 'aquele lugar'" Apesar de estar indefinida a cor da roupa dela, Itachi percebeu que o estilo era bem único. Era composta de um grosso casaco com gola peluda, ela estava usando ele aberto, mostrando a fina blusa de frio que estava por baixo. Ela usava botas de cano longo com fivelas até a coxa, e uma mini saia rodada. A máscara ANBU dela tinha o símbolo que ele julgou ser do clã da menina: Era um lírio, com a imagem da flor na cor de um belo azul-petróleo dentro um chicote vermelho rodeando a flor.

"Agora, se me derem licença, eu preciso de um banho." Falou ela, virando-se para a pequena família que se encontravam sentados em um extremo do kotetsu. Virando-se para os visitantes, ela abaixou a cabeça. "Itachi-san, Deidara-san, eu sei que vocês estão me procurando há algum tempo, mas eu quero estar apresentável a vocês." Os dois mencionados na pequena sentença arregalaram os olhos. Ela sabia o nome deles. Normalmente, os shinobis apenas gritavam 'Akatsuki' e atacavam, mas nunca sabiam quem eram as pessoas que estavam atacando.

Ela saiu da sala e desceu a escada de pedra que dava para o sento, e pediu que Hayashi que levasse uma roupa decente para ela vestir. Enquanto a velha mulher subia as escadas de madeira, rindo malignamente, a filha dela voltava para a cozinha para acabar o almoço, deixando os três homens sozinhos na sala. Um silencio foi estabelecido entre os três. A criança olhava com curiosidade para os Akatsukis que estavam olhando a neve cair suavemente fora da casa. O silencio foi quebrado por uma bela melodia, que vinha do lado de fora da casa. Era uma musica suave, que podia apenas vir de uma flauta. O garoto percebeu que a atenção dos mais velhos estava focada na musica. "Tayuya-san sabe tocar flauta muito bem, não é?" perguntou ele, olhando sonhadoramente para a janela.

"Tsu-chan achou ela faz uns três anos..." falou Hayashi, que havia acabado de entrar na sala. "... Em Konoha, talvez?" dessa vez foi um grito que veio da cozinha. "Foi aos arredores de Konoha." Corrigiu a anfitriã. "Tayuya foi achada em meio de uma área de floresta totalmente cortada em cima dela. Ela foi atacada pelos shinobis de Konoha e Suna, e quase morreu. Se não fosse Tsu-chan eu acho que ela não estaria mais nesse mundo" afirmou a mais velha, pegando alguns talheres que estavam em um armário e colocando sabre a mesa. A música tinha uma entonação triste, quase sofrida, como se todas as magoas do mundo estivessem concentradas nela.

Depois de algum tempo no mais total silencio, sendo apenas interrompido pela melodia da garota, Tsukue voltou. Ela agora trajava um belo yokuta de um tom bonito de violeta, com borboletas prateadas nas bordas, e o obi era também prateado. Os cabelos dela estavam soltos, e a franja que antes estava em frente da mascara estava pendendo para o lado esquerdo do rosto dela (e não tampa o olho como a franja de Deidara). Deidara e Itachi começaram a observar os traços do rosto da garota. Ela tinha um rosto elegante, com olhos grandes e brilhantes, na cor do chocolate. A boca dela era o que podemos classificar como 'sexy', com lábios carnudos e generosos. As bochechas dela estavam em um tom delicado de vermelho quando ela se sentou sobre o tadame para a refeição.

"Hayashi-sama... Por que esse yokuta?" Perguntou a mulher, virando-se para sua tia, que sorria para ela. Em um movimento delicado e maternal, Hayashi tirou uma das mechas que caia sobre os olhos da menina e colocou novamente atrás da orelha. "Porque você fica linda nele." E ela não estava mentindo. Parecia que aquela roupa fora feita para ela, e só para ela. Realçava os belos olhos castanhos dela, assim como os cabelos, que Hayashi tentava prender em um coque. Quando finalmente conseguiu, ela se afastou para admirar a sobrinha. Sua franja, rebelde, ainda insistia em cair em seu belo rosto, tocando suavemente a lateral da face, dando um ar angelical a aquela que devia ser considerada assassina. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam em puro prazer, dando ela um ar de uma garota normal, uma garota que nunca precisou tirar a vida de nada, nem se arriscar a própria para o bem de outros. Ela parecia frágil, como uma bela porcelana.

"Bem..." começou ela, virando-se para os Akatsukis. "O que desejam de mim?"

Itachi olhou nos olhos dela. Eles não mostravam nada; medo, apreensão; confusão. Era apenas uma mascara gélida, sem nenhuma emoção. "Gostaria de falar isso em particular." ele anunciou; negro no castanho, presos em um desafio. Era quase que se falasse '_se você conseguir ver alguma coisa nesses olhos, eu te dou três mil ryuu_. ' e '_não adianta tentar, eu vou achar o que você esconde aí dentro_. ' Uma gota enorme se formou na cabeça de Hayashi, enquanto ela observava a luta silenciosa dos dois.

"Que tal vocês discutirem isso depois do almoço?" sugeriu Nakagawa, que trazia a comida para a mesa. "Porque, modéstia a parte, eu sou uma ótima cozinheira." Tsukue soltou um riso abafado. Nakagawa lançou um olhar fulminante para a morena, que não se alterou pelo evidente aviso que a prima lançou sobre ela. Vendo que teria que usar uma nova tática contra a ANBU, Nakagawa adicionou certo veneno na voz "Por que vocês não discutem isso quando Tsukue-chan for levar flores para Dallas-san?" A menina parou de rir no exato momento que o nome Dallas foi pronunciado. Em uma lentidão mortal, ela olhou nos olhos de Nakagawa, com promessas de morte e tortura brilhando perigosamente sobre a superfície fria do rosto, mas não disse nada. Simplesmente não poderia recusar um convite, pois as boas maneiras diziam que ela não podia fazer-lo.

Itachi logo percebeu que aquilo era algo pessoal, uma parte que Tsukue não poderia apagar. Uma profunda ferida que ainda não tinha curado. "Claro." respondeu ele, friamente.

**Algumas horas depois...**

Quatro pessoas andavam pela planície gélida de Yuki no Kuni, todas vestindo pesados casacos bancos, com golas peludas, luvas igualmente brancas e calças largas de um azul pálido. Uma delas segurava flores; orquídeas, em um tom escuro de roxo. Andavam em linha reta, saindo da vila, em direção a uma floresta, onde as arvores, de tronco escuro, não tinham nenhuma folha para embelezá-las. Usavam o chakra nos pés, para não afundarem na neve, que constantemente caia sobre suas cabeças e amontoavam no chão.

"Itachi." a voz ecoou pela campina, fazendo as outras três figuras pararem para olhar para o loiro. Ele encolheu os ombros, mas falou confiante. "Eu só queria saber o porquê _ela_-" ele fez um movimento brusco com a cabeça, apontado para a menina de cabelos vermelhos. "- tem que vir com a gente."

"Porque eu pedi." não foi Itachi que respondeu, mas Tsukue. A resposta foi dada em um tom neutro, mais com autoridade suficiente para fazer o loiro calar a boca. Eles recomeçaram a caminhada silenciosa, entrando na floresta. Não era difícil andar pelo lugar, já que as raízes foram subterradas pela neve, então, a caminhada foi feita em um ritmo rápido. Os minutos foram se passando, e nenhum deles fazia menção de parar.Eles chegaram em uma enorme clareira, onde varias pedras de formato simétrico.Todos param, lado a lado, na borda do local, nenhum fazia menção de se mover. Deidara contou mentalmente quantas delas tinham ali. '_Uma, duas, três_... ' ele contou com os olhos, para não chamar a atenção dos outros. _'_... _Onze, doze, treze_... _Treze pessoas mortas_. ' Acabando de contar, Tsukue saiu da proteção das arvores, e se dirigiu para um dos túmulos. Os outros a seguiram, olhando diretamente para as costas dela. Tsukue parou em frente a uma lapide, e pousou delicadamente as flores sobre o chão a frente dela.

_Glenn Dallas_

_-Uma vida desperdiçada-_

_-Bom soldado, ótimo amigo, perfeito protetor-_

Todos ficaram olhando para a inscrição marcada eternamente na pedra, ninguém se atrevendo a quebrar o silêncio.

"Tora Tsukue..." a voz firme de Itachi preencheu o ambiente, fazendo a Tora se virar para encarar o Uchiha. "Você está sendo convidada a se juntar a Akatsuki."

Ela não parecia surpresa. Ela parecia que estava esperando aquilo, como se já soubesse que ia acontecer. "Eu aceito, mais com uma condição." dois olhares curiosos firmaram-se nela. "Só se Tayuya for comigo."

"Fechado"


	3. Capitulo II: Demônio, Asas, Despedida

Capitulo 2 – Demônio, Asas, Despedida

_**Capitulo 2 – Demônio, Asas, Despedida**_

"Você continua vendo seu lugar de descanso, criança?" Sempre que Tsukue menos esperava, ela aparecia. E a voz dela, seca e rouca, parecia sempre levar ela para as milhões de perguntas sem respostas que ela tinha na cabeça. "Talvez tenha algo com essa organização, a Akatsuki..." Suas enormes unhas negras começaram a brincar com uma pequena bola, de cristal, presente do seu pai, com um sino vermelho no meio. Não importava quantas vezes ela sacudia, o sino nunca emitia som, sequer se movia dentro da bola. Os olhos curiosos dela observavam com interesse o sino, tentando descobrir o segredo daquele brinquedo.

"Bess..." Tsukue tentou chamar a atenção da mulher, que agora tentava abrir a bola com os dentes. Vendo que ela não iria desistir até descobrir como aquela bola funcionava, ela arrancou-a das mãos pálidas de Bess, seus grandes olhos verdes e confusos tentando entender o motivo da interrupção. "Dentro do sino tem um jutsu." explicou a morena, apontando para a boca do sino. "É só fazer uma pergunta de sim ou não, que ele irá responder corretamente." ela entregou a bola para a outra. "Sim, o sino toca uma vez, não, o sino toca duas, se é alguma coisa que não estamos prontos ainda para ouvir, toca três vezes."

Assim que a bola retornou para as frias mãos de Bess, ela olhou diretamente para o delicado sino vermelho, fazendo uma pergunta já prevista por Tsukue "Tora Tsukue vai morrer por causa da Akatsuki?" a voz rouca ecoou pelo aposento no exato momento que a bola tocou as mãos dela. O sino tocou uma nota musical totalmente desconhecida, totalmente bela. Mas apenas uma vez, e se silenciou novamente. Bess olhou para Tsukue,que tinha um olhar receoso, enquanto encarava a bola, gritando internamente para que ela tocasse novamente. O que não aconteceu. "Quem colocou o jutsu nessa bola?" perguntou, olhando para os olhos da morena, ainda presos na bola.

"Meu pai e minha mãe..." Sua voz estava fraca, os olhos, relutantemente, deixaram a bola. "Eles nunca erram quando se trata dessas coisas..." e isso era uma coisa que ela se lembrava bem sobre os pais. Eles apenas faziam coisas que tinham certeza que seria um sucesso.

"Verdade." concordou Bess, jogando a pequena bola de cristal junto com outras roupas que estavam espalhadas em total desordem pelo quarto da adolescente. "Eles enganavam _ela _direitinho! Não foi á toa que eles morreram jovens..." os olhos das duas presentes no cômodo não focavam mais nada, absolvidas em lembranças. Uma, doces lembranças, e outra, lembranças de dor. "Eu me lembro direitinho deles! Os dois filhos herdeiros dos dois maiores clãs apaixonando-se. Foi apenas isso que eles disseram para os pais: Que eles estavam apaixonados por uma pessoa. Nenhum deles podia imaginar por quem, até sua mãe engravidar. Então, ocorreu a união dos clãs. Foi um lindo casamento, embora seus pais quisessem algo simples."

Ela se lembrava muito bem da mãe falando isso. Os encontros as escondidas dos dois, o dia que ela descobriu que estava grávida, e luta para que os clãs aceitassem essa união. As historias que ela contava antes de Tsukue dormir, quando era muito pequena, sempre acompanhada do pai ao lado da cama, segurando a mão dela. Lembranças daquele tipo não podiam ser apagadas da memória. As historias preferidas da menina eram as que a mãe contava para ela, antes de ela morrer protegendo-a. Ela sentiu os olhos queimando, a visão começava a embaçar por causa das lagrimas. Lembrar-se daquele dia era sempre doloroso. O dia em que todos morreram, nas mãos dos ninjas de outros paises. Rapidamente, ela lutou contra o sentimento de perda e trancou-o no coração. Ela fazia parte da Akatsuki agora, sentimentos como aquele deviam ser esquecidos.

"Vamos Bess." Tsukue olhou em volta. O quarto dela tinha paredes azuis, com flores brancas pintadas por ela e a mãe quando fizera cinco anos. Ambas tinham habilidades incríveis quando se tratava de um pincel. A cama, em uma madeira escura, tinha vários detalhes esculpidos na peça, comprada pelo pai quando ainda era um bebê. O closet ocupava uma parede inteira, em frente da cama. A janela enorme ficava acima da cabeceira, com leves cortinas de seda branca. "Me ajude a arrumar uma mala com algumas roupas. Não muitas." avisou ela, tirando uma bolsa de dentro do closet. "Eu irei comprar roupas normais no caminho. Duvido muito que o lugar aonde eu vou faça tanto frio como aqui."

Animada com a nova atividade, Bess puxou os longos cabelos loiros em um coque, dando-lhe alguns anos a mais do que ela deveria parecer. "Leve saias!" sugeriu ela, tirando uma blusa de mangas curtas preta, com um coração branco nas costas, perfurado por uma flecha com uma rosa. "Você tem lindas pernas... Na verdade, você _é_ linda, mais o problema é que você é muito baixinha." desde o dia que elas se conheceram, Bess, com seus gloriosos 1,86 de altura, não se conformava com os 1,60 da ninja, que poderia mudar, já que tinha apenas dezessete anos. "Bem, pelo menos você tem um corpo bonito. E uma personalidade marcante, quando você se dá trabalho de mostrar ela para as outras pessoas,em vez de tentar afastá-las de você o mais rápido possível. Como dizem, '_Os melhores perfumes estão nos menores frascos'_.Eu realmente espero que você faça alguns amigos lá fora!" Ela continuou tagarelando, enquanto colocava algumas roupas dentro da pequena bolsa, retirando algumas que ela considerava inaceitável.

"Bess..." Tsukue tentou chamá-la quando as orelhas começaram a latejar. Bess começou a atropelar as palavras, de tão rápido que falava. "BESS!" gritou, perdendo a paciência com a loira, que olhou para ela, surpresa, dizendo com os olhos 'Não precisa gritar, sua anta azul'. Suspirando pesadamente, ela fechou a mala. "Eu não sei por que você esta falando isso. Você também vai comigo, idiota."

"Só que você não vai poder me responder quando falar comigo, já que isso pode me denunciar." ela falou como se explicasse o obvio. "Fala sério, Tsukue! Nem o Uchiha pode sentir que eu estou em você quando eu faço o contato em seu cérebro. Seria muito mais obvio se você começasse a vasculhar seu corpo me procurando, já que o selo dá liberdade física para mim, e não a você. Nós duas não estamos ligadas _definitivamente_." ela pronunciou o definitivamente como se fosse a sentença de morte dela. "Eu não sou como os bijuus, e você sabe disso." Bess estava certa, e ambas sabiam disso. "Deixe-me ver o selo. Pode ser que precisemos reforçá-lo para o meu chakra ficar invisível a eles." pediu ela, mudando de assunto abruptamente.

Suspirando, Tsukue tirou a blusa que ela estava vestindo, ficando apenas de sutiã. Jogando o cabelo para frente, ela virou de costas para Bess, mostrando o selo feito pelo Hachibi. Era uma flor com milhares de pétalas, dentro de um circulo do tamanho de um pequeno prato. Das laterais do circulo, saiam três pares de asa. O selo, que mais parecia uma tatuagem, estava em preto, muito visível. '_Um selo feito por um Bijuu é muito melhor do que um selo feito por um humano_. ' Dissera o Hachibi, quando recebera a ordem de selar Bess dentro dela. Embora Tsukue nunca gostasse muito do bijuu de oito caudas, ela tinha que concordar com ele. Era impossível de se diferenciar o selo de uma tatuagem normal.

"Muito bom..." murmurou a loira, tocando com as pontas dos dedos as costas da menina. "Mestre tinha razão. Aquele bijuu sabe fazer um bom trabalho." Ela chegou mais perto do selo, quase encostando o nariz na pele clara dela. "Mesmo ele sendo um demônio. Um anjo que perdeu suas asas..." Rapidamente, ela se endireitou, como se tivesse levado um choque. Os pelos do braço dela se arrepiaram, e os olhos verdes olhavam para parede do quarto. Sem nenhuma palavra a mais, o corpo dela começou a amolecer, a pele mudando de textura. "Tem alguém vindo. Parece que você não vai falar comigo por um tempo." o corpo todo dela se desfez em areia, que rapidamente percorreu o braço de Tsukue, subindo pelo ombro dela e descendo suas costas, entrando no meio do selo.

Catando a blusa do chão e vestindo-a rapidamente, ela fingiu estar vasculhando embaixo de sua cama, onde ela jogava alguns sapatos quando tinha preguiça de colocar eles no lugar certo. Quando a metade do seu corpo estava abaixo da cama, ela ouviu leves batidas na porta. "Entre!" gritou o mais alto que podia, mais mesmo assim, sua voz saiu abafada. Tsukue pode ouvir a porta abrindo delicadamente, seguida por passos hesitantes. '_Ah!_' ela pensou, pegando uma bota que ela descobriu ali embaixo '_Se eu tivesse te achado uma semana atrás, você seria muito útil ao seu par que está muito solitário dentro do meu closet. _' a kunoichi se arrastou, saindo de debaixo da cama com muita facilidade. Ela ergueu a cabeça, parando em choque assim que ela viu seu visitante.

Digo visitantes. Deidara e Itachi olharam para a posição ridícula em que ela se encontrava, de bunda para cima, procurando alguma coisa em baixo da enorme cama de casal que ocupava o quarto. Poderiam usar isso contra ela um dia, no futuro, se ela chegasse a virar um membro permanente da Akatsuki. Quando ela saiu dali e olhou para os dois, ela ficou olhando, incrédula, até perceber a situação que estava momentos antes. As maçãs do rosto dela ficaram vermelhas, e, vagarosamente, ela agachou ao lado da cama, e se escondeu debaixo dela lentamente. Itachi olhou para Deidara, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Os dois agacharam-se ao lado da cama e enfiaram a cabeça debaixo dela. Tsukue estava em posição fetal, com a cabeça entre os joelhos, parecendo uma criança pequena que estava apavorada com alguma coisa.

"O que você está fazendo?" perguntou Itachi delicadamente, vendo os grandes olhos castanhos dela abrirem e encararem ele.

"Esperando a vergonha passar." ela realmente estava mortificada.

"Realmente, a cena não foi uma das melhores não." confirmou Deidara, embora tenha adorado ver a bunda de uma mulher rebolando delicadamente enquanto procurava algo ali.

"Espero poder esquecer isso algum dia." ela esperava que eles também esquecessem. "Eu estou parecendo uma criança, escondendo daquilo que eu não posso encarar." riu ela.

Não apenas Itachi, mais Deidara também percebeu a diferença nela. Aquela era Tora Tsukue. Não era mais a kunoichi que entrara naquela casa na manhã anterior. Ela estava abaixando a guarda para mostrá-los que ela não temia seu futuro, que ela não temia eles. Então, Itachi teve certeza: Ela era a melhor escolha para a Akatsuki. Deidara estendeu a mão para ela, com a palma virada para cima. Sem hesitação, ela aceitou, segurando firmemente a mão dele, deixando o nuke-nin a ajudar a sair debaixo da cama. "Vamos sair daqui a pouco." informou ele, saindo do quarto.

Tsukue vestiu o pesado casaco, colocando a bolsa nas costas. "Estou pronta."

Ela saiu do quarto atrás deles, mas em vez de descer as escadas, ela foi para o quarto ao lado, entrando sem bater. Tayuya estava amarrando as botas, sentada na cama. "Tayuya..." a ruiva deu o ultimo laço na corda do sapato, levantando o rosto para encarar Tsukue. "Nós estamos saindo agora. Está pronta?" Ela viu as mudanças obvias de Tayuya desde que tirara ela do território de Konoha, em um estado de quase morte. O coração dela parara várias vezes no caminho para a cabana que Tsukue estava ficando, fazendo a morena usar todas suas habilidades e as de Bess para salvá-la. O corpo, antes de criança, se desenvolvera bastante, os olhos arredondaram e não tinha mais a amargura de antes. O cabelo dela estava na cintura. Era uma kunoichi extremamente competente, e uma ótima amiga.

"Estou...Só falta fechar a mochila." dito e feito, ela desceram as escadas juntas. Na sala de estar, estavam Deidara e Itachi em pé. O relógio acima do sofá dizia ser três e dezessete da madrugada.

"Vamos." falou simplesmente o moreno, virando as costas e saindo da casa.

"Espere!" ouviram alguém gritar em suas costas. No final da escada estava Hayashi, com uma camisola rosa. Ela se adiantou e abraçou Tayuya e Tsukue juntas, apertando o máximo que podia. "Boa viagem e boa sorte, minhas queridas." desejou, afastando-se e olhando nos olhos dela. Hayashi tirou a bandana de Tsukue, e, pegando uma kunai na estante ao lado, fez um risco simétrico bem no meio, cortando o símbolo da vila.Lágrimas começaram a descer o rosto dela, pingando no ferro da bandana. Repetiu o processo com Tayuya. "Agora vocês não pertencem mais a essa vila. Agora vocês são nuke-nin." ambas acenaram com a cabeça, compreendendo a dor que a mulher sentia ao ter que fazer isso. "Agora vão." ordenou ela. "Vão vão vão vão vão! Não quero nuke-nins aqui na minha casa nunca mais!"

"Adeus, Hayashi." disse quietamente Tsukue, saindo da casa para nunca mais voltar. Ela correu a frente de todos, liderando o grupo para fora de Yuki no Kuni. Um grande peso foi posto no coração dela, fazendo o ato de respirar difícil. Mas ela não podia voltar agora. Ela escolhera aquilo, e agora, não tinha mais escolhas. '_Coragem, criança._' ela ouviu a voz de Bess em sua cabeça, como um conforto para suas dores. '_Sim_' pensou ela de volta, embora tivesse certeza de que a loira não iria escutar nada. '_Terei coragem, porque é preciso. Eu vou sobreviver, Bess, você vai ver. Eu vou sobreviver para proteger aqueles que eu amo_.'

Ninguém percebeu quando uma borboleta branca alçou vôo, extremamente mecânica, como se não fosse viva realmente.

**Em algum lugar desconhecido do planeta...**

Era uma enorme gruta, talvez a maior gruta já existente. O teto era surrealmente liso, onde o reflexo da água dançava sem parar. O chão também era liso, mais era coberto por uma fina camada de água, onde peixes minúsculos vivam sua vida calmamente. Uma única estatua se encontrava ali; A estátua de um monstro, com nove olhos, suas mão abertas, como se quisesse atingir o céu apenas esticando os dedos. Cinco pessoas estavam nas pontas dos dedos, mais nenhuma delas estava realmente ali. O silencio era constrangedor, mais não parecia incomodar nenhum deles.

"A menina..." começou uma voz feminina, vinda da imagem de uma mulher com uma flor de papel na cabeça. Ela combinava com a gruta: Ela era surrealmente bonita. "...Tora Tsukue. Ela está aceitou o convite, mais está trazendo uma outra menina junto dela." uma borboleta branca se juntou a sua pele. "O nome dela é Tayuya. Foi uma cerva de Orochimaru e..."

"Ela é bonita?" cortou uma voz masculina, arrastada. A figura de um homem bastante magro com o sobretudo aberto gesticulou com a mão, como se fizesse calor. "Sabe, se elas forem bonitas, melhoram muita coisa." esclareceu ele, quando outra figura corcunda olhava para ele.

A mulher hesitou, mais acabou por dizendo. "Sim Hidan, elas são bonitas, mais tenho certeza que ela não vão ajudar a tornar suas fantasias, realidade." Ela informou friamente.

"Eu sei que você é apaixonada por mim, Konan!" ele afirmou convictamente, fazendo um gesto teatral para ela, que limitou-se a olhar Hidan com uma sobracelha erguida, em sinal descrença. "Apenas não sabe disso ainda." adicionou rapidamente.

Ela ignorou o comentário e continuou o seu discurso. "Elas vão chegar aqui em seis dias. Talvez sete, se algum imprevisto acontecer."

A única figura que estava sentada se levantou, o casaco negro com nuvens vermelhas impecável. Ele olhou nos olhos de todos ali, tendo certeza que a atenção deles era totalmente concentrada nele. "Então, vamos testa-las quando chegarem aqui." ele era obviamente o líder.

"Eu posso testá-las." anunciou Konan.

"Não." disse simplesmente, o líder. "Eu vou testa-lás."

O rosto de Hidan murchou. Se ela tivessem que enfrentar Pain, certamente morreriam.


	4. Capitulo III: Haruno Sakura

Capitulo 3- Haruno Sakura

_**Capitulo 3- Haruno Sakura**_

"_Dizem que o amor é algo que não se pode prever. Eu não acho que isso seja verdade. Para mim, o amor é uma coisa muito previsível. Eu não sabia que eu não amava ele, não por ele ser o que ele era, mais sim, pela parte dele, uma parte muito pequena, que era, na verdade, a parte do meu verdadeiro amor, aquela pessoa que eu realmente amo, só que eu não o conheço.E isso era o que eu amava,essa parte, não a pessoa que a carregava...E essa parte pertence a aquela pessoa que eu sinto falta, mas que eu ainda não estive realmente com ela. Até o dia que eu realmente perder a pessoa que eu amo, (não aquela que só tem uma parte dela) e eu sentir o vazio que fica quando ela vai embora,eu não terei coragem de dizer que eu amo ela mais do que eu amo a mim mesma.E quando ele realmente se for, eu irei com ele, sem hesitar."_

Sakura releu novamente as frases cravadas com caneta preta em uma pagina amarelada. Um diário. E ali, naquele diário, estava o motivo da morte de uma de suas pacientes, uma paciente que a Haruno era muito ligada. "Eu deveria saber..." murmurou ela para ninguém em particular.A culpa invadiu seu peito, lagrimas embaçaram sua visão. Sabendo que seria impossível ler o diário assim, ela fechou-o. "Ela cometeu suicídio..." A capa, verde esmeralda, tinha duas letras, _AJ._Isso não deveria estar acontecendo. Não com ela, sua paciente, sua responsabilidade. Principalmente pela criança que estava no ventre de Jiuu. E Sakura não percebera o quanto a saúde mental dela estava comprometida, não percebera suas intenções. Mesmo quando acharam seu corpo, já sem vida, a Haruno duvidara que ela fizesse aquilo com ela mesma. 'Akamani Jiuu... '

A morte de Jiuu levou Sakura a um estado de choque. Não agüentando mais ver o hospital, Sakura saiu em uma missão sozinha, com a permissão da Hokage, para coletar algumas ervas medicinais muito raras que cresciam apenas em lugares onde havia um frio constante, mas antes mesmo de sair de Konoha, o marido da Akamani entregou um pacote endereçado a ela, onde descobrira o diário. E lá estava ela, na fronteira de Yuki no Kuni, sentada em um galho em uma árvore, agasalhada até os ossos, lendo as ultimas palavras que uma paciente deixara para ela.

Para a rosada, Yuki no Kuni combinava com ela: um lugar esquecido pelas outras nações, solitário, sem nenhum aliado eminente. Mais ele estava ali, e abrigava muitas pessoas, que viviam conforme a neve caía. Era uma cena muito deprimente, onde varias pessoas não viam o problema daquele pequeno país, não porque não queriam, mais porque não entendiam sua solidão. Pensando em coisas desse tipo sempre deixava exposta a ferida no coração dela, uma ferida que as pessoas que mais amavam perfuraram.

Ela realmente amava seus dois colegas de time, Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto. Mas ambos a feriram... Sasuke fora embora atrás de poder para completar sua vingança. Naruto fora embora para obter poder para trazer Sasuke de volta. E nenhum dos dois quisera levar ela. Aquilo a magoava. Ela queria ser forte, para poder trazer ambos de volta. Ela estava cansada de ficar sozinha, observando a felicidade dos outros, sendo que a própria felicidade era negada pelo destino. Deixando os pensamentos de lado, Sakura desceu da arvore, afastando a neve do chão, procurando as benditas ervas que poderiam salvar a vida de muitos.

**A alguns quilômetros dali...**

"Me diga uma coisa, Tora-san." Cada vez que ele falava alguma coisa, saia fumaça de sua boca, devido a baixa temperatura do local. Mesmo perto de sair do país gelado, a neve ainda não dissipara, e as arvores começavam a ter algumas folhas deprimentemente penduradas em seus galhos.

Fazia apenas algumas horas que estavam viajando no mesmo ritmo, em linha reta, seguindo Tora Tsukue para fora do país. Até aquele momento, a viagem foi feita em total silencio, que foi quebrado por certo loiro. "Você é a herdeira de dois clãs, certo?" a alguns metros a sua frente, a morena parou acima de um galho, obrigando aqueles que estavam a seguindo a parar também. Ela virou-se lentamente para encarar o nuke-nin, que parou no galho ao lado dela. Ela não gostou nada da situação. A simples presença dele a desconcentrava. Itachi e Tayuya pararam a alguns metros a distancia, sem árvores para impedi-los de ver a conversa entre os outros dois.

"Sou sim." Sua voz saiu mais presunçosa do que pretendia, dando a ela um ar de insegurança.

"Esses clãs, eles tinham uma Kekkei Genkai (Linhagem Avançada)?"

"Claro. Os dois tinham Kekkei Genkai." A atenção de todos estava travada nela, deixando-a desconfortável. Prevendo a pergunta de Deidara antes mesmo de pronunciá-la, ela adicionou rapidamente "Eu herdei as duas.", dando um meio sorriso provocante. Itachi ergueu uma sobracelha elegantemente. Pessoas herdarem duas Kekkei Genkais era uma coisa rara, nunca testada antes. "Tente me atingir com algum Ninjutsu." Deidara começou a fazer os selos rapidamente, mas antes de completar o jutsu que pretendia lançar em Tsukue, ele sentiu os dedos de alguém apertar firmemente suas mãos, deixando-as sem chance de completar o movimento. "Mais a distancia, por favor. Fica bem difícil quando está muito perto."

Sem o consentimento da morena, Itachi, que estava a algumas árvores de distancia, fez os selos rapidamente, coisa que os olhos de pessoas destreinadas não conseguiriam acompanhar, o que não era o caso de ninguém que estiva observando aquela cena. Pulando para trás, ele sussurrou "Katon, Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" Tomando todo o ar que seus pulmões conseguiam agüentar, ele levou os dedos em frente à boca, uma enorme bola de fogo saiu de acordo com o ar expelido pelos seus lábios. O meio sorriso dela se tornou um inteiro. Sabendo que estava na linha de fogo entre Itachi e Tsukue, Deidara pulou para outra arvore, longe da que estava momentos antes.

Deidara olhou de relance para Tayuya, que continuava impassível com a situação da outra.

As arvores no caminho queimaram-se quando a bola chegava a uma distancia razoável, mas não o suficiente para tocá-las. A bola continuou a se aproximar da menina, tornando-se impossível de se desviar. Mas antes da bola alcançá-la, o fogo desapareceu. Inexplicavelmente, o fogo, que deveria atingir a morena em cheio, simplesmente sumira, deixando nenhum rastro de seu poder destrutivo na morena, embora as arvores á frente sofressem de queimaduras profundas em seus troncos.

A Tora deu um passo para trás, onde nada poderia segurar sua queda. Instintivamente, Deidara deu um passo à frente para pega-la, mas Tsukue nunca chegou ao chão. Ela desaparecera no ar, seu chakra sumindo instantaneamente. Confuso, Deidara pulou para a árvore que estava antes, a frustração mexendo seus nervos e confundindo seus sentidos.

De repente, ele sentiu o chakra dela novamente.

"Você não conseguiu me acertar, Uchiha-san."

Como o murmúrio do vento, a voz delicada da garota alcançou os ouvidos do moreno, a respiração quente dela roçando o seu pescoço. Outra vez, ela desapareceu, seu chakra acompanhando-a. "Parece que a Tora-san pode parar Ninjutsus e usar algo que se parece com o teletransporte." chutou ele, ativando o sharingan. No canto dos olhos, o Uchiha pode ver uma formação estranha. No segundo seguinte, o chakra da Tora estava no lugar de tal formação.

"Oh, quase acertou, Uchiha-san. Mas vai precisar mais do que isso para conseguir descobrir o que é isso."

Mal eles perceberam um chakra intruso se aproximando cada vez mais...

--

Gomen o.o

Eu sei que demorei, etc e tal, mas minha diretora endoidou completamente...

Tipow, "Não use folha de caderno laranja, Giovanna, porque me dá tesão."

¬¬'

Louca.

Maaas, não vou poder postar em, pelo menos, 10 dias...

Vou fazer uma viagem...Para Disney XD

Entããão, até mais, e obrigada pelas reviews


End file.
